


My True Love

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Dorks in Love, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mirrors, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Prompt Fic, Sexual Fantasy, SnowBaz, Spells & Enchantments, True Love, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.Set Watford 8th year.Simon wants to find out the identity of his true love because it's a great mystery he can't figure out on his own.Thank snakes for Penny, magic and one very special mirror.COC 2020 Day 13, DEC 7: Below the surface.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	My True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardlesbian/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet from short **[Magickal Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943974)** series.💙  
>   
>  **Anna** , this is for you. 🥺🥺🥺 I hope you will enjoy some silly Oblivious Simon.💙💙💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

Penny recommended to me a ritual to find out who my true love is.

I’ve always believed it to be Agatha, since everyone thought so.

But recently I’ve been contemplating that possibly other people don’t always know what’s best for _me_. If they did, why would I be sent away to an orphanage every summer to starve?

That’s why I am very excited about performing this spell.

Penny says magic is the solution for _everything_. And Penny is always right. She’s very smart.

Almost as smart as Baz. Although he clearly has an unfair advantage. Because Baz is a vampire he's the smartest bloke in the whole school. Also the fittest one.

His body is hot, his face is beautiful, his hair is absolutely flawless. I dream every night about combing my fingers through it.

He’s _bloody_ perfect. Baz is everything one could wish for.

Where was I? Oh yeah, Penny found this amazing ritual that will reveal my true love, the person I want the most.

It's a great mystery to me and I can't wait to finally find out.

I have to look into a magickal mirror. But it only works underwater. (Like those weird eggs in the Harry Potter movies.)

I bring up an empty bucket to our room while Baz is at the library and fill it with water.

Then I place the mirror at the bottom, take a deep breath, hold it and submerge my head.

I silently cast, _ **”Magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?”**_

I’m so excited over my true love, that I almost open my mouth in joy when the image starts to appear.

When I can finally see it, I'm a bit surprised. It's not a face but _a_ _cock_ — flawless and beautiful, pale with a hint of grey.

I’d say a rather big one, which would not be a problem for _me_. I have a very flexible mouth.

Not that I am saying that I’m planning to suck this cock and enjoy it in other ways as well, I don’t think.

Alright. In truth, if I were breathing right now, its beauty would surely take my breath away.

Suddenly I feel vibrations around me. Baz must be back. I get so startled I accidentally send the bucket flying as I emerge from the water. I stand up.

Oh Merlin, he is right in front of me, covered in water.

“Jesus Christ,” I practically yell. “How are you this stealthy?”

“What the bloody hell were you doing, Snow?” He sneers, but my gaze ends up around his groin area.

Most of the water landed there and I can see a very _clear_ shape of his cock.

“That’s _your_ cock I saw,” I exclaim, utterly shocked over this revelation.

Or perhaps not as shocked as I ought to be. There might have been certain indicators of me being into Baz over the years.

My obsession with his abs and his hair, for starters, or how I constantly want to _touch_ him. Or how there’s a list in my head of all the things I’ve always wanted to do to him.

“Excuse me?” Baz flashes a glare at me, and strategically places his hands in front of the bulge in his trousers.

I’m so happy over this development, I can’t think straight or find the right words to express myself.

“I want your cock,” is all I manage to say.

Baz’s eyes widen in shock.

“How long have you been oxygen deprived in that bucket?” he asks.

I find it interesting that he isn’t an arse to me about this — wanting a cock — _his cock_.

The only reaction I'm getting from him is complete disbelief. And knowing Baz, if he had anything venomous to say to me, he would say it.

Does this, by any chance, indicate that he might feel the same?

“Baz,” I try to speak and hope I won't embarrass myself too much with my lack of flirting skills. “I _do_ want your cock and I think you might want mine.”

I have no idea where this boldness comes from. Maybe I _was_ oxygen deprived after all, just like he said. But I don’t regret saying what I did.

A blush — the lightest shade of pink — spreads on his cheeks and I know he’s affected.

I am blushing myself like there’s no tomorrow. I can feel my cheeks burn like mad.

Baz is looking into my eyes, not saying anything for a moment and I start to worry it might have been too much. Was this _too_ _forward_?

“Crowley, Simon,” he finally speaks and calls me by my first name; I could die happy now, “at least take a guy out on a date _first_.”

“That could be arranged,” I grin, stepping closer and reaching for his hand. Which he takes.

“Can I kiss you now?” I ask since we just confessed our feelings to each other and are currently holding hands. Kissing seems like the most logical first step.

The next might involve our cocks in some kind of manner. (I'm inexperienced so I'm not sure exactly what that might be. But as long as it's with Baz, I'm happy.)

“You may,” he whispers, his lips mere inches from mine.

When his mouth meets mine I almost lose my footing. That's how good it is, even though he doesn't seem to know what he's doing with his tongue.

Kissing Baz is everything I should have been dreaming of and then some.

 _Bloody hell_. I’m the luckiest bloke on earth.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
